


The Many Forms of Sora

by Forest_Girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Chapter 9, Really not dramatic at all, Takes place post-KH3, That's it, That's really the whole plot that's somewhat interconnected, The bros react to Sora's many many many different forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl
Summary: According to Sora, he's from a different world, and is currently stranded in Eos. The boys don't quite believe him, but they aren't about to send a kid out into a daemon-infected land on his own. Still, they take his claims of being a psuedo-alien with a pinch of salt.That changes after the Vesperpool.





	The Many Forms of Sora

“Hey, Iggy, have you seen Sora?”

Ignis paused his stirring, looking over his shoulder at Prompto. The Vesperpool, even in the early morning hours, was buzzing with life. Insects flitted around the haven, and in the distance, a basilisk’s morning caw rang.

“He isn’t in the tent?”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed if he _was.”_ Prompto gestured at the open tent flap behind him. “He’s not there, and he’s not _here,_ so where is he?”

“I didn’t hear him leave, but more than likely, he’s simply gone to relieve himself. Or, perhaps he’s gone to find Noctis and Gladio.”

“Oh, yeah. Where are they, anyways?”

“Fishing.” Ignis turned back to the morning stew his was preparing. “They left before I awoke, and knowing those two, they only brought a few granola bars with them. I’m seeing that they have a healthy meal to start off the day.”

“And Sora too, I guess.” Ignis heart the metal legs of the chair scrape against the ground. “Maybe he just… went back home?”

“Highly doubtful. Taking his prior claims into consideration, the fact that he’s stayed with us since we arrived at Cape Caem, and his overall personality, I highly doubt he would suddenly leave without nary a word.”

Sora was… odd, to say the least. The four of them had met Sora through Cor, who had brought the boy with him to the lighthouse. He claimed to be from another world and had been separated from his friends, Donald and Goofy, and was stuck on Eos for the time being. Frankly, Ignis thought the entire concept absurd, and that the boy had suffered a severe hit on the head, but the Marshall insisted that Sora accompany them, and Ignis held his tongue.

“Do you believe him?” Prompto asked. “That he’s really from another world?”

“No. It sounds like a baseless fantasy of a boy who’s been through a lot, simply trying to cope with the stress. After all, he can’t be much older than Iris. I wouldn’t be surprised if his claims of being from ‘another world’ was simply his delusional way of saying that he wanted to return to how things used to be before the fall of Insomnia.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t even know what daemons were! Kept calling them heartless—wouldn’t a kid who grew up around daemons at least have an idea of what daemons are?” Prompto asked.

Ignis shrugged and, checking the timer on the stove, removed the pot of stew from the portable stove. “Speculation will get us nowhere. Come, grab a bowl and a spoon and have some breakfast. We’ll bring down a few bowls down to the fishing pier for the other three.”

Prompto grumbled as he stood up, but didn’t complain as Ignis handed him his serving. He devoured his food in seconds, and eagerly helped carry a bowl of stew for Noctis. Ignis balanced another two in his hands, and left the remainder of the stew in the pot in case anyone grew hungry later, or if Sora returned to camp.

They moved slowly, careful to not spill anything as they made their way down the dirt path. Noctis and Gladio weren’t hard to spot, perched at the end of the pier by a tackle shop. Noctis was focused intently on the water, reeling in his lure slowly through the swampy waters. Gladio grunted his thanks as Ignis handed him a bowl, and Prompto was wise enough to simply place Noctis’ bowl by his feet than snap him out of his daze.

“By any chance, have you seen Sora?” Ignis asked Gladio. “While I was cooking breakfast, he slipped away. We thought he would be here with you.”

“Haven’t seen him since we left the tent this morning.” Gladio hummed, sipping at his stew. “You sure he wasn’t just off trying to find a Chickatrice to cuddle?”

“I’d hope not—”

A loud splash came from the water, and Noctis shouted, bracing his legs on the pier as he tried to keep a grip on his fishing pole. Prompto let out a surprised laugh, summoning his camera from the armiger to take a photo of Noctis’ expression, then turned to focus on the large splash in the pool. Something thrashed in the waters, a flash of dark blue piercing the surface.

Then, to Ignis’ terrified shock, a hand breached the surface of the pool, slapping against the churning waves. As if seeing a human hand flailing in the Vesperpool wasn’t enough, it was an incredibly familiar tan shade, and Ignis felt his heart sink.

“Sweet shit, Noctis, quit reeling!” Gladio shouted, apparently coming to the same conclusion as Ignis. He shucked off his shoes and socks and pulled up his pant legs. Ignis moved to Noctis’ side, pulling the fishing rod out of his tight grip and placing it on the dock as Gladio waded into the Vesperpool’s waters.

“Prompto, Noctis, run back to camp and get a first aid kit and a few towels. Sora is probably soaking wet and freezing, and has probably been nicked by Noctis’ fishing hook.”

“Wait, Sora?” Ignis turned to glare at Noctis, and the Prince took an anxious step back. Prompto clapped his shoulder and pulled him away from the edge of the pier, towards camp. Ignis continued to watch as the two boys raced back up the dirt path at a dead sprint, making sure they didn’t double back. He and Gladio could handle this just fine.

“Dammit, Sora, quit fighting!” Ignis looked back to the pool to see Gladio’s arms hooked under Sora’s, dragging him back to shore. Sora flailed in the older man’s grip, legs kicking up large waves in the murky water. “I’m trying to _help you!”_

“I know, but I can get a hook out of my tail on my own!” Sora continued to twist, and Ignis’ thoughts froze as he processed the word ‘tail’. Gladio didn’t have the same problem, as he only growled at Sora’s continued struggles and bent down, hooking one of his arms under Sora’s legs and pulling him out of the water.

Sora was shirtless, showing a tan chest that had a scattering of old scars. However, that was all that made sense, because from the waist down Sora had a _tail_. His legs had been replaced with a length of royal blue scales, a dull fin protruding just below the small of his back. It twitched, raising slightly in Gladio’s grip, and Sora pursed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. “Can I go back in the water now?”

Ignis repressed his panic and stunned disbelief as he called out. “Not until I remove that hook and treat the wound. Even then, Sora, I wouldn’t recommend going back and swimming in dirty water.”

Sora blew a raspberry and fell limp in Gladio’s grip, groaning. _“Fiiine.”_

Gladio’s face was pallid as he carried Sora to the dock, carefully placing him on the dock without crushing his… _fin_ beneath him. Ignis swallowed nervously, unable to look away from the completely alien sight in front of him. “Where is the hook?”

Sora lifted his tail up and turned to the left slightly, exposing the Golden Cactuar lure that Noctis was using, and the hook digging into his scales. “Here. It’s _stupid_ heavy, why is Noct using this thing?”

“He was trying to catch the Liege of the Lake.” Gladio explained, his voice flat. “I—why do you have a tail?”

Sora shrugged, then grit his teeth as Ignis skimmed the area around the hook. “You and Noct were talking about all these cool fish in the Vesperpool, and I wanted to see all of them. So, when you guys set out, I snuck out and started swimmin’ around, and there was this one _huuuge_ fish near the—”

“Specs, we’re ba—what the _hell?!”_ Ignis, Gladio, and Sora all turned to look at Noctis and Prompto, the towels and medical supplies scattered around their feet. “What happened to Sora?”

The tan boy grinned and simply waved. “Hey Noct! You got me _reel_ good with your hook!”


End file.
